The present invention relates generally to a system for mounting circuit boards, and particularly to a system that facilitates the installation, removal and retention of a printed circuit board within an enclosure.
Circuit boards, such as printed circuit boards, are used in a variety of devices, such as computers and servers. The electronic device is formed with an enclosure or chassis that includes one or more walls to which standoffs are mounted. The standoffs are designed to receive and support the printed circuit board at a desired spacing from the adjacent wall of the enclosure or chassis. Typically, the printed circuit board is secured to the standoffs by screws that extend through the printed circuit board for threaded engagement with the standoff.
As printed circuit boards have increased in size to accommodate modern applications, a greater number of standoffs and screws have been required for the secure mounting of the boards. However, the insertion or removal of screws is a time-consuming procedure that increases the risk of damage to the circuit board or components mounted on the circuit board. For example, each screw must be tightened by a tool during manufacture, and any slippage or inadvertent movement of the tool can damage the circuit board or its components. Additionally, if screws are dropped or lost in the chassis or on the circuit board, component damage may again be the result.
It would be advantageous to have a secure system for mounting a circuit board while reducing the need for screw-type fasteners.
The present invention features a system and method for mounting a circuit board, such as a printed circuit board, within an electronic device. The printed circuit board typically is mounted within an enclosure or chassis of, for instance, a personal computer or a server. However, a variety of other devices and applications can benefit from this circuit board mounting system and method.
The system and method utilize a circuit board having one or more openings formed therethrough between the surfaces of the board. The opening or openings are arranged to receive the head of a standoff therethrough. A clip is mounted proximate the opening and is designed to receive the head of the standoff. Typically, the clip is attached to the circuit board along the edge of the opening and includes a retainer portion designed to grip the head of the standoff. Thus, a printed circuit board may simply be placed over the standoffs and slid transversely until the clip retainers engage the standoffs to hold the circuit board.